Chocolate Ice Cream Challenge
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Miko wants to go to Monster Palooza night badly but Jack just refuses to go along with her, so while She and Jack are eating Ice Cream she gets an idea that could help her cause on getting jack to go with her to Monster Palooza Night. But his reaction and response is not what she expected. :) Fluffy MikoxJack Fanfic


Chocolate Ice Cream Challenge

It was a hot day in Jasper Nevada as Miko and Jack were out with Raf at their local Ice Cream parlor called, "The Mermaids Pearl." After a long day of school. Raf, of course, was working on his new science project that their teacher had assign to them for the weekend while Miko and Jack were talking about other matters.

"Come on! Please Jack~ I really want to go to Monster Palooza Night~!" Miko pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

Jack shrugged and chuckled, "No way Miko, you know that we have to go out on patrol tonight, besides, you still have to work on your science project anyway."

Miko glared, "Look who's calling the kettle black! You haven't started either!"

"Wrong I got mine done during lunch."

"I don't believe you."

"Ask Raf."

Miko turned toward Raf who backed away from her growing anger in his geeky shy boy nature, "It's true, I helped him out with it. You just didn't see him turn it in because you have a different lunch period than us."

Miko needed a way to get Jack to go with her to Monster Palooza Night and fast before the discussion was over with. That's when Raf's Mom called on his cell phone, asking him to come home to help prepare for dinner. So he got up and said goodbye to Miko and Jack and left with Bumblebee.

Now that they were alone, she got an idea that was against everything she said she'll never be in her entire life but she had no choice. Jack had left her no other options left. She would have to get him to cave under a competition of personal closeness.

"Alright you've left me no other choice Jack. I propose a challenge and the winner, which will be me, will have to do whatever the other says for an entire day or for an entire night." Miko taunted him saying in a devious voice.

Jack raised an Eyebrow, "Oh yeah and what challenge is that?"

Miko smiled, "Thought you'd never ask." She held up a spoon of her chocolate ice cream and continued to say to him, "I'm going to put a spoon amount of chocolate onto my lips and you're going to have to get it off without using your hands. If you chicken out then it's Monster Palooza and you'll have to do whatever I say. But if you win you can have me do whatever you want for an entire day or night. So do we have a deal?"

Jack looked like he turned into a ghost and Miko was sure that she won instantly but suddenly Jack's confidence re appeared. "Ok you're on."

Miko was surprised but she couldn't back out from her own challenge. So she swiped the chocolate ice cream onto her lips and got her game face on that said, 'alright bring it on!' jack got close to Miko at first and thought of a way to get the Ice Cream off when the only logical way came to his head and he mumbled, "Well I guess there is no other choice…"

Miko didn't know what he meant until her heart almost stopped at his sudden action, he covered both of his lips on hers and kissed her full on the mouth. The heat was soft but intense and she felt like she was going to faint, but she couldn't back down from what her promise was so she had to endure it. But she was surprised, because Jack not only stayed where he was, he actually deepened it. Making Miko finally melt and return his passion. When he finally departed from her lips he smirked like an idiot at Miko's blushing face and star struck look.

"Guess that means I won the Chocolate Ice Cream Challenge." He teased light heartedly.

Miko didn't know what to say or do so she just did the only thing that could relay her reply. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around Jacks Neck and kissed him again on the lips. Shocking him at first but then returned her advance. The one thing they were thankful for was Miko's idea for the Chocolate Ice Cream challenge.


End file.
